


he holds me in his big arms

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Richie doesn't get turned into a culebra and Kate thinks she doesn't have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

That morning after they leave the Titty Twister they find a motel to hole up in. Seth gets out of the car and goes to pay for a room, leaving Kate alone with Richie. The brothers had been silent but she could feel a sort of tension between them, a sense of elation of having survived the death trap that was the Twister. Kate wants to feel glad, happy even that she managed to make it out of there but how can she, when her father's dead and her brother turned into a monster. Richie turns to look at her lying down on the back seat of the black SUV they stole, the seats are leather and the windows tinted black, she can see that Richie wants to say something but before he can utter a word Seth is back, "Room thirty-six," he says, jangling the room key at Richie.

He drives toward the back of the building to park and turns off the engine, "Come on princess," he gestures to Kate, signaling that it's time to get out, but she can only look at him, too tired to even say anything. Richie sighs and quietly gets out of the car, she thinks that they might just leave her there, let her roast inside the car in the desert heat, what the hell do they care anyways? But then Richie is opening the back door, "Come on," he says, extending his arms toward her. Kate sits and she feels disgusting in the hot morning air, sticky with blood and sweat; she thought Richie only meant to help her out of the truck but then his hands are on the back of her thighs and he's carrying her like a groom carries a blushing bride. Seth witnesses the whole thing and she sees a tiny smile form on his lips when Kate rests her head on Richie's chest. The walk to the room is short and spent in silence, when Seth opens the door the icy blast of cold air hits her skin and all of a sudden all Kate wants to do is fall asleep, the humming of the AC unit lulling her until her eyes are at half mast.

"You wanna take a shower?" Richie asks softly, and Kate shakes her head, "alright," Richie answers and he's taking her to the bed, Seth already pulling back the covers, it's only then that Kate notices that there's only one bed in the room, it's spacious enough and she wonders what her daddy would think of her sleeping with two grown men she barely met a day before. Richie lays her gently, like she could break on the thin bed sheets, Kate pulls the covers to her face and turns to her side, she curls up in a tiny ball and distantly she can hear Seth asking Richie if she's alright.

"She's just tired, she'll be fine," Richie says, and it's the last thing Kate hears before falling asleep.

She dreams of her family, of back when they were whole and happy, back before her momma got sick and her daddy stopped believing in God. She dreams of her and Scott playing princess in their backyard, Kate would always be the captive princess and Scott would always be the brave prince coming to her rescue; she has a feeling that no dashing prince is going to rescue her now. Kate slowly wakes to the sound of a shower being turned on, and she can hear an old western playing softly on the tv; she turns and sees Richie sitting in a chair by the door, he's sipping on a drink and eating fries with one hand.

Richie notices her stare and looks back at her surprised, like he's shocked that she's still there, awake and looking at him with sad, tired eyes, "You're awake," he says.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"You slept through the entire day, it's almost eleven," Richie tells her, he's looking at her with serious eyes, the same kind of look he gave her just before she kissed him, "you were crying in your sleep," he says and he stands and walks to sit beside her on the bed, one of his hand reaches to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

And Kate wants to hate him, she wants to claw at his face and break his stupid glasses but she can't, not when he's looking at her with those wide, little boy eyes, blue eyes that look hurt and just a breadths away from crying big fat tears. Kate wonders if he's acting, just trying to spin her a web of lies so she'll stay, so she'll forgive him, but when her lower lip trembles at the thought of being all alone in the world Richie moves to sit behind her, his legs splayed on either sides of her and he pulls her into his chest. His long arms wrap around her waist, they curl around her shoulders and Kate takes a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears, she smells gunpowder and cologne, she won't cry anymore, but she does let out a couple of sniffles and shaky sighs that have Richie peppering kisses to her forehead, "you're okay Kate, you're okay," and the words might not be enough but just the fact that he's comforting her is everything.

They stay that way for who knows how long, Kate simply shifts a little when Seth steps out of the steaming bathroom, only a towel wrapped around his waist. There are tiny drops of water rolling down his chest and arms, getting caught in the defined muscles of his abdomen and Kate feels sort of bad for staring but then she doesn't when Seth catches her looking and gives her a smirk, "I went out and bought new clothes for all of us," he says, digging through a plastic bag.

Richie is stroking her arm and doesn't seem like he's going to let her go anytime soon but the prospect of fresh clothes and a hot shower have her scrambling from his embrace, "Thank you," she tells Seth as she pulls out a pair of shorts and tank top from the bag, he nods and she only turns away when he slips a pair of boxer shorts under his towel.

She makes her way toward the bathroom and locks the door behind her. It's only in the relative privacy of the bathroom that she allows herself to think. She's seventeen years old and stuck in the middle of Mexico with two wanted fugitives, Kate wonders if they would let her leave, just walk out the door and never see her again. She wonders if she even wants to leave, Richie had expressed some desire for her to stay with him, and she can feel the weird connection they both have; he's kind and gentle with her, not something that comes naturally to Richie, she's come to learn. And Seth turned out to be rather protective of her back at the Twister, she doesn't know if it's because he felt it was his obligation or perhaps it was something more. She stands beneath the spray of the shower, the water washing away the dirt and blood; it reminds her of the blood on Scott’s lips and her head begins to ache and she thinks this is too much, too much for a young girl to handle, so she turns off the shower head and quickly gets herself dressed. When she walks out to the room Seth and Richie are both laying on the bed, hands behind their heads still watching that old western on tv, they turn to look at her and she can feel herself blush.

"I'm starving," she says bluntly and the two brothers smile, they look like a couple of children and Kate wonders how they can look so innocent when both of their hands are stained with blood.

Seth jumps up from the bed and lays a hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin, "Let's go get you something to eat, sweetheart," he says, and Kate doesn't know what the brothers talked about while she was showering but she can feel it was something important, and it has to do with her. "Come on, Richie," Seth tells him, Richie's still on the bed, smiling like a kid on Christmas. He stands gracefully and drapes an arm around Kate's shoulders, he pulls her so she's standing right in front of him, Seth to their side, "You're a part of us now Katie," he says gently, and for a second Kate thinks he might kiss her but he only grins and starts pulling her toward the front door.

They go to a taqueria in the center of town, there’s music playing and couples dancing in a little plaza and it all seems very surreal. The restaurant is brightly lit and there are children running around despite the late hours of the night, the trio sit in a table by the entrance, both Seth and Richie have their backs to the wall and Kate knows she’s not the only one who feels a little uncomfortable with the sudden influx of people. She knows that there might be culebras in this little town too but for tonight she wants to pretend otherwise, so she smiles when the waitress comes to take her order, “Um, tres cokes por favor,” she says, her thick English accent making the waitress grin.

“Well what do you know, Katie-cakes knows Spanish,” Seth says when the waitress leaves, he looks at ease and perhaps his line of thought is the same as Kate’s.

“Sophomore Spanish,” she shrugs, Kate wonders what her classmates will say when she doesn't return to school next year; in that moment she desperately wishes she could have gotten a chance to say goodbye.  

The waitress comes back and takes Kate’s order, a plate of tacos al pastor. She sips at her coke and can feel Richie staring at her, “What?” she asks exasperatedly.

“I’m just looking,” Richie responds calmly, his back ramrod straight and his hands entwined on top of the checkered plastic table cloth.

“Well stop it,” she says, because his gaze is too intense and even Seth is looking at her now, albeit with more amusement on his face but still.

“Make me,” Richie tells her, a small grin fighting its way on his face, Seth chuckles and Kate only rolls her eyes, infinitely glad that the waitress has returned with her food.

As she eats Seth and Richie talk quietly about things, about what they might to do for money, if they should stay in Mexico, about calling their uncle Eddie, it’s only when they start talking about her as if she’s not there that her ears really perk up.

“We’ll leave that up to Kate then won’t we?” Seth says, taking a long gulp of his coke.

“Maybe we should flip a coin?” Richie suggests, “Really? you wanna flip for it Richard?” Seth scoffs.

“I’m right here!” Kate finally says, her eyes narrowed and her mouth set in a scowl. The brothers turn to look at her as if they’d really forgotten she was there, “Sorry sweetheart,” Seth apologizes, “we were just uh-- talking about what we should do later,” he says unconvincingly.

Richie purses his lips and says, “Do you want to stay with us Kate?”

The question leaves her flabbergasted because she really didn't think she had a choice, she looks from one Gecko to another and she hears Seth mutter something about piss poor people skills.

“I don’t-- I wasn't--” she starts but Richie interrupts her.    

“We want you to stay, you belong with us now,” Richie says, and Kate believes him. From the moment she first met him she knew there was something different about him, about the easy way he spoke to her, the way he could just see her. And it was the same with Seth, they just fit so well together, they worked well together. They’re both looking at her now, waiting for her response, and she just knows the answer, from deep within her heart she knows that they belong to each other; the Gecko brothers and Kate Fuller.

“Yes,” she says quietly, “I’ll stay,” she says more firmly, and she thinks they both needed to hear that. They both smile and Kate feels her heart warming up again, like before everything happened. She thinks that maybe she can have a life with these two, they might not be princes but they’re still handsome and in the span of a few short hours they've rescued her enough times to last a lifetime.

Seth stands and leaves a couple of bills on the table, he grabs her hand as Richie wraps an arm around her waist; it makes her blush with the way they’re so comfortable touching her but she finds solace in the feel of their solid weight so close to her. They probably look like a couple of young college kids on their way to the motel, Seth cracking dirty jokes and Kate giggling and trying so hard not to blush, Richie stroking a small sliver of exposed skin at her waist.

That night as they fall asleep, Kate between Richie and Seth, she feels safe and maybe a little bit loved. She curls up on Richie’s chest as Seth turns the tv on, “he’s always had trouble sleeping,” Richie tells her. They’re all in their underwear, Kate the only one wearing a thin tank top but there’s nothing dirty about the way Richie holds her, or the way Seth curls around her back when he finally falls asleep, a hand draped over her hip. It feels normal, like they’d been doing it for years, it feels like home. That night Kate doesn't dream about her lost family, she doesn't dream at all.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a planetarium, a fancy restaurant, and a club, it's Kate's birthday and the boys have promised a day she won't ever forget.

The days pass by slowly, the sweltering heat of summer makes time move languidly; they spend the days in leisure, with Seth and Richie pulling the occasional con (nothing too big) to fund their activities. They stick close to large cities, finally settling in Monterrey because Seth says it’s better for staying anonymous, after all, they don’t know exactly how many culebras they managed to piss off back at the Titty Twister. They rent a nice apartment near the business district and no one ever asks questions about the young girl living with two men in apartment 137. The boys buy her anything and everything she wants, pretty dresses and frilly underwear, she’s yet to have sex with either of them but they like seeing her walk around their apartment wearing only her underthings. She only puts a stop to it when she can tell she’s being spoiled, she might not be burning up the bible nowadays but she knows having too much of something can be a sin.

Kate knows that she should feel strange about being with the two brothers, they’re not the brotherly types with her and they’re definitely not paternal in their affections; they always manage to find an excuse to touch her, an arm around her shoulders as they make a grocery run or a chaste kiss before they leave to make a deal with someone. Sometimes she speculates about what people think about when they see her with the Gecko’s, the gentle touches, the soft spoken words; but she tries to not think about it too much, tries not to put too much stock into their actions when they’re even more affectionate towards each other. One late night she caught Richie and Seth in the kitchen, speaking in low tones and their foreheads pressed close, Seth had a hand wrapped around the back of Richie’s neck, his fingers slowly stroking the skin there. Kate had felt guilty and a little bit embarrassed when she saw just how close their mouths had gotten, she quickly fled back to their room and pretended to be asleep when they came in a few minutes later.

That day though, is special, it’s her eighteenth birthday and the Gecko brothers have promised her a day that she won’t ever forget. They bring her breakfast in bed and Seth speaks softly when he says, “Happy birthday, princess.” Richie grins and kisses her a little more forcefully than he usually does, his tongue slipping past her lips, “How does it feel Katie-cakes? being an adult?”

“I feel the same,” she says shrugging a little, her face still hot from Richie’s kiss. She eats and they watch a Bogart film on the flat screen tv in their room, Kate feels sated and content as she lies between Richie and Seth and thinks her birthday celebration is over when Seth gets out of bed and starts dressing, Richie following suit.

“Where are you guys going?” she asks, and Kate only pouts a little because it’s her birthday and even though they spend nearly every day together the desire to be near them hasn’t abated.

Seth is pulling up his jeans, hands tugging on his zipper, “Remember that planetarium you’re always talking about?” Kate nods eagerly because she’d been bugging them for months but Seth called her a nerd and Richie had been trying to convince him so they could all go together without much avail.  

“Get dressed, we’re going,” Seth says, groaning in a very dramatic way that has Kate leaping from the bed and draping her arms around his neck, she kisses him on the mouth and beams, “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she says, bouncing up and down like a child. Seth tries to look annoyed but fails miserably and only smacks her in the butt, “Yeah well hurry up, we rented the place out,” he tells her.

“You did what?” Kate asks, and her mouth has gone agape because she can’t believe they did this for her, she turns to look at Richie and he only nods and smiles. So Kate extracts herself from Seth and runs to her closet, quickly pulling out a blue dress and white flats;  she gets ready in record time and finds Richie and Seth waiting for her in the living room. They drive to the planetarium and sure enough, the place is empty but for a few cars in the parking lot.

“How’d you guys manage to pull this off?” she asks them, because she’s not sure how she would feel if it was made possible by illegal means.

“Richie knows a guy,” Seth says cryptically, which has Kate raising her eyebrows.

“He owed me a favor,” Richie says, and Kate nods.

They have free range of the place and Kate drags Richie up and down the building, Seth takes about fifteen cigarette breaks in the span of two hours but Kate is so excited she doesn't even scold him. She remembers learning about the constellations when she was young, her mom teaching her and Scott, names and shapes; it was one of the few things her daddy didn't consider sinful so she and Scott were free to learn as much as possible. There’s a giant telescope and she wishes they’d gone at night time instead but Richie promises to take her back one evening. It’s not until her feet grow tired that she decides it’s time to leave, Richie goes to talk to the manager and Kate finds Seth at the entrance, puffing on a Marlboro.

“Those things will kill you,” she says.

Seth grins, “These are the least of my worries, believe me sister.”

“We hardly saw you in there,” she tells him, standing close so their arms are touching.    

“Not really my scene,” he responds unapologetically.

“I know, I’m just glad you came,” and Kate is being truthful, she thinks it’s sweet that he accompanied them despite his obvious distaste of the place. Seth slings an arm around her shoulders and kisses her forehead, “You had fun, sweetheart?”

She nods and kisses his stubbled cheek, “Yes.”

Richie comes out of the building and lights up his own cigarette, his voice raspy and low, “Where to now?” he asks.

“Let’s get something to eat,” Seth says. And off they go to some fancy restaurant, they order the most expensive thing on the menu and two bottles of champagne and Kate feels herself getting a little buzzed; she can’t seem to stop giggling and the other diners are looking at her funny.

“I don’t think I should have any more of that,” she says in between giggles. Seth chuckles while Richie asks the waiter for their check.

“You’re so pretty,” she tells Richie as he stands, “and tall.”

Seth scoffs and Kate turns to look at him, “You’re pretty too,” she exclaims, and maybe later she’ll feel embarrassed at her outburst but right now all she feels is a sense of giddiness.

“Alright, upsy daisy,” Richie says as he pulls her up from her seat, the ride back to their apartment is a blur and before Kate knows it she’s asleep on their bed; Seth takes off her shoes and she snuggles into the soft comforter.

She wakes up hours later with a jolt, thinking her birthday is over and she spent it passed out because she got drunk like an idiot at supper, but Richie is sat against the headboard of the bed, a cigarette pressed between his lips.

“Don’t worry, it’s barely eight,” he says, blowing a plume of smoke away from his face, “You hungover?” he asks, a teasing smile on his lips.

Kate groans, “No, but I’m really thirsty.”

Richie laughs and passes her a glass of water that was on the bedside table, she drinks it so fast that a little stream escapes her mouth, it runs down the side of her mouth and along her chin and down her neck. Richie watches in concentration, his eyes follow the path of the water and he licks his lips; Kate’s breath catches in her throat and she wants to scoot over and kiss him like in the morning but they’re interrupted by Seth.

“You wanna start getting ready, princess?” he asks, oblivious to the way Kate was breathing.

"We’re still going out?” she says.

“It’s still your birthday isn't it?”

Kate smiles and goes to her closet, she pulls out a tight dress and underthings to match and then makes her way toward the bathroom. Kate knows they’re probably going to take her out dancing, they’d been a couple of times but neither of the Gecko brothers enjoyed it very much; mostly because other men kept trying to take Kate out on the dance floor. But she thinks it’s fun, the music loud and beat thrumming in her bones, it’s exciting and always get her blood pumping. She never thought she would be one of those girls, that move their hips and flip their hair, but then again she never thought she’d be living with two wanted fugitives either. She showers and shaves her legs, she wears dark red lipstick because she likes the way the boys stare at her mouth whenever she does. Kate walks out to the room when she’s done showering and dresses in front of Richie and Seth, she’s absolutely positive that the alcohol from the evening is still coursing through her veins because otherwise she would have never done such a bold thing; but she’s eighteen and she can finally stop feeling like jail bait around the brothers.

Richie is smirking and sprawled on the leather love-seat in the corner of the room, his eyes watching her every move like a hawk. Seth is pulling on a wife-beater, walking to the closet for a dress shirt as he lets out a low whistle when she slips on the black dress, the neckline is high and conservative but when she turns around the back line plunges into a deep v.

“Not that I mind but what’s all this about sweetheart?” Seth asks, and his voice is low and smooth, it makes Kate give him a teasing smile.

“No reason,” she shrugs playfully, “I am eighteen after all.”

Seth snorts, “And thank god for that,” he says, buttoning up his long sleeved dress shirt.

Kate grins at his answer and goes to sit on the bed, and she pulls on a pair of black pumps, “I’m ready,” she says.

Richie rises from his spot on the couch like a cat, fluid and graceful; his hair slicked back, Kate smiles at him, “You look like a bible salesman.”

He grins like a Cheshire cat, “You don’t like it?” he asks.

“I like it,” Kate responds softly, she really likes it in fact. There’s something to be said about seeing the boys wearing jeans and t-shirts, it makes them look younger and more wholesome somehow. But seeing them in suits is a different feeling altogether, sleek lines and black ties, it makes them look like models from fashion magazines.

“You two done flirting?” Seth yells from the living room, “vamonos,” he says impatiently as they enter the room.

They drive to the Barrio Antiguo and Seth picks the nightclub, Richie adjusts his collar and wraps an arm around Kate’s waist as they enter the noisy building. It’s barely midnight but the place is already packed, loud techno music blasting through the place, Kate sees Seth grimace and she has to fight back a smile because once he’d gone on a thirty minute rant about how awful this type of music was. He goes to grab them a booth and Richie steers her toward the bar, he orders a couple of shots and downs two straight in a row.

“Your turn,” he says, giving her a shot glass full of neon blue liquid; Kate is hesitant but she throws it back like they taught her. The liquid burns as it travels down her throat but it leaves a sweet after taste in her mouth, and after the champagne she had that evening, Kate already starts feeling a little warmth spread through her body.

They make their way toward Seth who is already sipping on a beer as he sits by himself in the booth, “How’d you get a beer so fast?” Kate asks him.

“Cute waitress came by,” Seth tells her, signaling toward the girl, the girl looks back at Seth and smirks. Kate rolls her eyes, Seth did that often; flirted with women. Mostly it was done to get them to do things for him, or to distract them enough so Richie could finish a job or case a place without interruption, but sometimes he did it because even if Kate wouldn’t admit it, it bothered her just a little.   

Richie signals the waitress when she comes back around, grabbing her hand and making her giggle when he smiles at her, “Una botella de tequila, por favor,” she nods her head eagerly and goes practically running toward the bar.

Kate scowls, “You guys are unbelievable.”  

“Come on, let’s go dance, princess,” Seth tells her, pulling her away from the booth, and as if on cue the music changes to something slower, the beat is still strong but without the grating electronic sound.

“I thought you didn't like dancing,” she says, and Seth grabs her hips and presses in close, his chest to her back.

“I don’t,” he says near her ear, “but it’s your birthday.”

Seth guides her hips, slowly and softly, they move in tandem and Kate can feel herself growing hot and breathless. He moves her hair away from her neck and mouths at the skin there, she gasps as he bites her harshly only to soothe the skin with his tongue. Kate feels drunk, the heat of the bodies pressed all around them is intoxicating, the pulsing rhythm of the song playing, and Seth’s hands, they construct a web of euphoria. She can feel Seth growing hard, can feel it against her ass and it only makes her push a little harder against him, she wants to see how far he’ll let her go.

Seth moves one of his hands down to her belly, he slides it a little further south until the heel of his hand is against her mon pubis, he presses down and Kate stifles a moan. Her hand reaches to grasp at the back of his neck, she arches into him and almost can’t believe she’s acting so wantonly. Maybe she should guilty or bad about doing something like this in the middle of a dance floor in some nightclub in Mexico but Seth always has a way of making any sort of guilt disappear. And besides, she feels like a woman; she’s in charge and she knows that if she starts feeling uncomfortable she can always make Seth stop. But not then, definitely not then.

“Katie,” Seth sing-songs in her ear, and she turns to face him, his lips inches away from her own, “look over there,” he says, jerking his head toward the booth where Richie was still sat at. She turns and sees Richie looking at them, he looks angry and aroused, enthralled at the way Seth and Kate are clinging to each other.

“Richie always liked to watch,” Seth rasps in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver.

“Let’s go back,” Kate says breathlessly, she’s doing it for her own sake as much as Richie's; she doesn't think she can stand being so close to Seth any longer.

“Good idea,” Seth smirks, immediately stepping away from her.

As soon as they reach the table Richie pulls Kate to his side, drags her until she’s practically sitting in his lap, her forearm resting on his thigh and his arm around her shoulder; she can smell cigarettes and tequila on his breath. Seth sits across from them and grins so hard, Kate fears his face might split in two.

“Jealous, Richard?” he teases.

“You’re so far up on your own ass right now,” Richie spits back. And Seth lets out a laugh, shakes his head and pours himself a tequila shot.

Kate looks between the two brothers, she gazes at them both and suddenly an idea strikes her, “I wanna go home,” she says suddenly.

“We just got here,” Richie says, sounding a little put off. But Kate gives his thigh a subtle squeeze and smiles at him shyly, “I know.”

“Okay,” Richie nods and moves to stand up.

“Fine,” Seth says from the other side of the table, “but we’re getting drunk back at the house.”

Kate smirks because she has a completely different idea in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, listen to Hair&Skin by Mazzy Star to get yourself in the mood.

Most of the drive back to their apartment is spent with Seth and Richie arguing over where to stop and buy liquor. Kate is in the back seat, squirming and nervous as hell; her palms are getting clammy and she can feel sweat coating her upper lip and the back of her neck. She’s tapping her heeled foot against the console that sits between the two front seats and doesn’t even realize it until Richie turns back to look at her, he looks annoyed but she knows it’s not because of her.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, as Seth pulls into a twenty four hour gas station near their apartment. He parks and gets out of the truck, walking into the store.

“Hmm? Nothing,” she responds a little too quickly, but Richie only lifts his head slightly, a tiny frown appearing between his eyebrows; he clearly doesn’t believe her but he doesn’t push. Richie turns back around and slides his window down, he fishes in his breast pocket for his packet of cigarettes and pulls out a zippo from one of the pockets in his slacks, it sort of calms Kate down, seeing him smoke like she’s done a million times before, but it also makes her thighs clench a little.

The cigarette is between his lips as he sucks in acrid smoke, his lips purse and then he blows out, the smoke curling around his head like a halo. Kate knows she shouldn’t find the disgusting habit so hot but she honestly can’t help it, his mouth and fingers work in tandem and she can imagine just how he’d feel between her legs. The thought makes her blush red and she quickly turns to look out her own window.

“I can’t believe Seth came here to buy booze,” Richie says, his voice low and raspy and Kate swallows the sudden dryness in her throat. He takes another drag off his cigarette and suddenly Kate can’t take it anymore, she practically lunges through the space between the two seats and hits her knee in the process. Richie is looking at her like she’s crazy until she starts sitting herself on his thighs, she sits sideways with her legs toward the drivers seat and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Kiss me,” Kate says softly, and Richie smiles and laughs a little.

“Caught me off-guard Katie,” he says, still laughing, and goes to put out his cigarette but Kate places a hand on his arm, “I want to taste it,” she tells him, her eyes drifting to his lips and back to his eyes again.

Richie nods and puts one arm around her waist, he takes a deep drag off his cigarette and leans in close, he presses his lips to hers and she instinctively opens her mouth. The smoke flows into her mouth and she feels his tongue on her own and it’s about the hottest thing Kate has ever done, Richie keeps kissing her and she can tell he likes it just as much as she does because he presses her down on his hard on.

Kate only pulls back because she has to breathe and when she does, Richie is staring at her with a glazed look in his eyes, “Goddamn, Kate,” he breathes out and Kate giggles.

Whatever Richie was going to say next is interrupted by Seth yanking the door open, he looks at them with raised eyebrows, “Jesus, wait till we get home yeah?” he tells them and smacks Kate’s butt as she scrambles her way to the back seat.

The rest of the ride home is spent in silence which Kate is grateful for, it allows her to make up her mind. Tonight she was having sex with the Gecko brothers. She’s not sure how it’ll work exactly, but she knows that it’s what she wants, she’d been thinking about it for a long time now and she feels ready. She loves the thieving brothers and she knows they love her back, if they didn’t, they wouldn’t be so patient with her, so sweet and affectionate. It’s probably weird that she wants to have sex with two brothers but they love each other so how wrong could it be. They arrive at their apartment complex and Seth takes her hand and holds the plastic bag filled with bottles of liquor in the other, Richie follows behind and Kate feels her heart racing.

The brothers set up shop in the living room and start mixing and pouring drinks, Seth turns the stereo on and music fills the place. Kate walks to their room on the pretense of going to the bathroom and once she’s there she sits down by the edge of the bed, she slips her high heels off and crosses her hands in her lap; she must look ridiculous but she doesn’t think she can strike a sexy pose while she waits for one of the Gecko’s to come and get her from the room. She doesn’t have to wait long before Seth is standing at the doorway, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asks, worry tinging his voice.

Kate clears her throat before speaking, “I want to have sex.”

Seth’s eyes widen and he looks confused and curious and then he crosses his arms across his chest, “What?”

Kate sighs, “I want to have sex,” she says once again.

“Uh,” Seth licks his lips and then cranes his head toward the living room, “Richie!,” he yells, and Kate hears Richie’s steps growing closer as Seth enters the room.  

“What’s going on?” Richie asks.

“Mind telling him what you just told me, princess,” Seth tells her.

Kate squirms in her seat, nervous under the scrutinizing gazes of the Gecko brothers, “I want to have sex,” she repeats, quieter this time around.

“With us?” Richie says, his face looking all kinds of smug.

“I don’t see anybody else here,” Kate responds hotly, she doesn’t like it when they tease her when she’s being serious.

“Okay,” Richie says, shrugging out of his suit jacket. Kate turns to look at Seth dubiously, he still hadn’t said anything since Richie walked in.

Seth smiles at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners, “Never could say no to you,” he says, and also starts taking his suit jacket off.

Kate sits patiently as she watches them partially undress, they both walk closer to her and Kate’s breath hitches, she’s really going to do this. Seth takes her hand and urges her to stand, he kisses her jaw as his fingers tug at her dress, he slowly pulls it down her body while Richie unclasps her bra. Richie bends down and kisses her on the lips, he places one of his hands on her throat and gently squeezes, making Kate gasp; she can feel Richie smirking and bites his lower lip in retaliation. While she and Richie kiss, Seth touches her everywhere, his hands grip her waist then move down to her ass where he grasps a handful of flesh before swatting it with enough force to make Kate jolt.

She looks down and sees Seth squatting, his face near her butt, he looks up and says, “Always been an ass man.”

Kate smirks, “I can tell.”

Richie moves from her mouth to her bare breasts, he bites her nipples and Kate hisses, meanwhile Seth starts to rub her pussy through her underwear. It’s an overwhelming sense of sensations, their big, warm, hands all over her. The occasional kiss and lick of her flesh is driving her crazy but she wants to see something first, so with reluctance Kate pushes the brothers away.

She moves back till she’s kneeling on the bed wearing only her panties while Seth and Richie stand at the edge of the mattress, both shirtless and breathing heavy. "I want-" she can feel herself turning red but it's something she wants, so she keeps her gaze steady and her voice firm, "I want to see you kiss," Kate tells them quietly.

Richie raises an eyebrow and Seth can't quite hide his grin, they look at her for what seems like an eternity and Kate is starting to think that maybe she made a mistake, perhaps she overstepped her boundaries but then Richie is turning toward Seth and Seth is leaning closer and before Kate knows it, they're kissing. Their kisses are tender and almost chaste, even when Seth licks at Richie’s lower lip he does it in such a gentle way that Richie only smiles. Their hands are around each other and Kate has to suppress a moan when Richie rubs Seth's cock through his slacks. Seth then turns to look at Kate, "You liked that baby?" Seth asks, and Kate can only nod, arousal making it hard to string sentences together.

Seth smirks, "Such a dirty girl," he says teasingly, and then his hands are on his belt and he's undoing the button and pulling down his trousers alongside his underwear. His cock is standing, almost pressed against his abdomen, it's big and there's a vein that runs the length of him and Kate can't stop staring. Seth starts crawling up the bed, his arms and back moving so gracefully; he reaches Kate and kisses her, one of his hands winds itself in the nape of her neck and the other pinches her nipple. Kate moans and Seth pushes her back on the bed, his tongue inside her mouth so she can taste Richie as well. Seth moves his lips to her cheek then to her neck and it's only when he's making his way down her stomach that Kate belatedly realizes where this is going.

Seth hooks his fingers in her underwear and slowly rolls them down her hips and her legs, he pulls them off and throws them to Richie. Kate sees him watching and it turns her on even more, him standing there looking fixedly at them like he wants to eat them alive, Kate shudders and only feels a little embarrassed when Seth moves her knees apart, she can feel how wet she is and they've hardly touched her there.

"What a pretty cunt you have," Seth murmurs and spreads her open, he moves away so Richie can see, "don't you think so Richard?"

"Nice and wet, just for us," Richie agrees.

Seth hums and without warning dives his head in between her thighs. His mouth is wet and his tongue feels rigid but soft and Kate screams when he starts sucking on her flesh. “Oh, God,” she breathes hard, and then Seth has a finger inside her, Kate cries out and then another finger is inside her.

He’s finger fucking her in earnest now, scissoring his fingers this way and that. Licking her clit and rubbing it with his thumb, she’s whining and bucking her hips and Kate needs something else but she’s not exactly sure what, until Seth slides another finger inside her. Kate shrieks and her hips moving on their own accord makes Seth wrap his arms around her thighs and hold her down. Kate can hear the slurping and smacking sounds that Seth makes and it’s too much so she closes her eyes and tries to calm herself, make it last, but then Seth is pinching her inner thigh and her eyes fly open.

“Look at me,” he says huskily, his mouth and chin and nose wet with her juices, “look at Richie,” he says, motioning to the side of the bed. And Richie is standing there, slacks down to his knees, and somehow she missed him undressing all the way. His cock is out and it’s more pink than Seth’s, slightly larger and when Richie catches her looking he spits on his hand and palms himself, lewdly stroking his hardening flesh, smirking like a boy who sees too much.

“Fuck,” Kate groans, and Seth’s rumbling laugh is what makes her come. She looks down the length of her body and his knowing eyes are what set her aflame. She comes down panting and practically wheezing as Seth moves his arms from around her thighs, Kate falls back down in a boneless heap. It’s a lot to take in with both Richie and Seth, but she’s really glad to have her first time be with them, maybe she’s selfish and spoiled for keeping the two brothers but she doesn’t care.

Seth moves away from her and goes to the bedside table, meanwhile Richie goes to sit next to Kate and pulls her in for a kiss, “You’re so goddamn beautiful,” he says as he pulls away.  Seth is pulling open the drawer and Kate sees him pull out a box of condoms, she wonders if they just got them, because she certainly had never seen them there before. Seth goes to kneel between Kate’s thighs once more but before he can rip a condom open Kate lays a hand on his chest, “Wait,” she says and Seth pauses, Kate drags her hand down his chest and stomach, and when she reaches his dripping cock she wraps a hand around it. She looks up at Seth and his breath hitches when their eyes meet, “Jesus, _fuck_ ,” he grits out through his teeth when Kate gives him a tug.  

“I’m not, I’ve never done this,” she tells him, blushing to the roots of her hair.

Seth places his hand over hers and begins stroking and squeezing just how he likes it, her hand is wet with precome and Kate is fascinated by the noises she manages to get out of Seth. He’s breathing heavy and even moans a little when her index finger circles the head of his penis. Kate turns to look at Richie and sees him touching himself, slow, languid, strokes to the sight of his brother and Kate, “Richie,” she whispers, and he moves closer when he sees she wants to touch him too.  

They’re both sitting next to each other and in front of Kate, her small, pale, hands jerking them off. Richie and Seth turn to each other and kiss, this time a little more sloppily and desperate; the sight of them brings another wave of arousal to Kate, makes her want them that much more. She uses their distraction to get on her belly, she takes Richie in her mouth first and hears him groan. It tastes salty and he’s so warm inside her mouth, it’s nice and nothing at all like the horror stories she heard in high school. She licks the head and swirls her tongue around the slit, Richie grabs hold of her hair and pushes her off him with a loud pop, she looks up at him and thinks she did something wrong but there’s a blatant look of pleasure on his face, flushed and sweaty.

“Don’t wanna come yet,” he tells her.

“Oh.”

Kate then turns her attention to Seth as Richie moves behind her, he lifts her to her knees, her elbows still on the bed and she feels so hot yet indecent at the same time, it makes her feel seductive when she hears him make a sound of appreciation. Kate takes Seth in her mouth and starts sucking him like a lollipop, he curses and rocks his hips, she gags and the sound does something to her, makes her feel powerful when Seth groans and starts whimpering.

Richie is behind her, fingering her pussy and dropping kisses on her ass, she feels him rub his cock on her lips a few times and she so desperately wants him inside her; she pushes her hips back, hoping he’ll get the message. But soon Seth is pleading for her attention, “Katie, look at me, _fuck_ , _baby_ , look at me,” he says urgently, and Kate raises her eyes, her mouth halfway down his cock. And then he’s coming, startling Kate, the fluid spills in her mouth and Kate has no choice but to swallow, which only makes Seth shudder. He pulls away from her mouth and smears a few drops of his come on her lips.

“Already brother?” Richie asks as he slips a condom on.

Seth exhales loudly and falls back on the bed, “Give me a few minutes,” he says, winking at Kate. She didn’t know how exactly sex with two brothers was going to work out, but she thinks she’s done a good job so far, a realizations hits her then, Seth said to give him a few minutes, oh, _oh_ , _they're going to take turns_. The thought should make her feel like she’s a slut or whatever but it doesn’t, everything they’d done was to please her, even Seth coming in her mouth had brought her an unexpected source of satisfaction.

Kate turns to Richie and he’s on his knees, looking at her patiently, “On your back,” he says, and Kate does as she’s told. He moves to kneel between her thighs, his hands on either side of her head, she feels a flutter of fear, Richie still looking at her as if waiting for permission. Kate sees Seth move to lay on his side, next to them, one of his hands propping his head up, the other drifting to Kate’s chest, he caresses her with feather light touches; the sensation calming Kate down.

“It might hurt a little at first,” Seth tells her, his hand tweaking her nipple with calloused fingers.

She nods and Richie kisses her, she feels him at her entrance. He holds himself up with one arm while his other hand moves to guide himself in, he presses in slowly and tentatively, reading her expressions. It hurts some but it’s mostly discomfort, the stretch is more of a burn that quickly starts fading once he’s seated all the way in. Richie kisses her again and starts thrusting, tiny movements of his hips that make Kate gasp.

“Oh!” she exclaims when he hits a spot inside her, “Richie, harder,” she says, hoping that he’ll hit the spot once more.

Richie grins and his glasses slide a little bit down his nose when he starts thrusting harder, he lifts her legs and moves each one to his shoulders, the angle making him go deeper and rubbing at her clit each time he pushes inside her. Kate moans and digs her fingers in the bed sheets, Richie is grunting and sweat is running down his chest and he looks so handsome, vulnerable in that moment, allowing Kate to witness his ecstasy.  

Kate lets out a scream when he rolls his hips, “That’s it, baby girl, let Richie make you come,” Seth says from her side.

“Oh god,” Kate sobs when Richie presses down on her with body, bending her nearly in half, her legs practically next to her head, “I’m gonna come, don’t stop Richie,” she tells him desperately, barely grunting out the words. It’s a slow burn, beginning between her thighs and spreading like a forest fire, till all she can feel is the heat spreading from her womb, pleasure unlike any other.

Richie grinds down on her and Kate comes so hard she thinks she might black out, white spots behind her closed eyes, she can still feel Richie thrusting. He’s panting out her name and Kate looks at him, she lifts one hand to his cheek and Richie comes with a grunt. He collapses on her and his weight makes it hard to breathe but Kate doesn’t mind, she runs her fingers through his hair, slides them down his back and kisses his forehead. He lifts his head from her chest and Kate stifles a giggle at his askew glasses, she presses them up his nose and smooths down his hair.

“That was nice,” Kate tells Richie, giggling when he looks at her with an aghast expression on his face.

“Nice?” he asks, incredulity in his voice, “nice?”

Kate laughs, “It was amazing okay, better than. I’ve never felt anything like it!” she exclaims.

“Don’t say nothing till I’ve had my turn,” Seth grins, “speaking of,” he says, as he pushes Richie off of her, one of his hands touching her breast, “you okay to go again princess?”

Kate hums, “I think so,” she says, she feels a little tender between her legs but not enough to not want to have sex with Seth. He kisses her shoulder and slides a hand to her pussy, she gasps when he glides a finger through her swollen, wet, lips. He moves his hand to her hip and rolls her over so she’s on her stomach, he moves behind her and a thrill of anticipation runs through Kate’s body because he’s positioned them so she’s right in front of Richie.

“On your knees, sweetheart,” Seth tells her, and as she get herself in position, Richie slides all the way back so he’s resting against the headboard, he lights up a cigarette and looks at her through hooded eyes.

Seth kisses her shoulder blade and enters her in one swift motion, “Ah, _Christ_ ," he swears. And starts plunging inside her, this angle makes it more intrusive but also somehow better, he can get deeper and Kate learns that she can squeeze him from inside, something that has Seth cursing like she’s never heard before.

“Gonna burn me alive, sweet girl,” he says as he bends over her back, his mouth close to her ear, Kate grips the bed sheets until her knuckles are white with the exertion. She chances a look at Richie and he’s looking at them with such a nonchalance that it makes Kate even more wet, she’s being watched and it turns her on so much.

Seth twines a hand through her hair and pulls, making her neck taut and her back arch even more, “You like me fucking you?” he asks, voice low and smooth, he bites at her earlobe and Kate wails.

“Ungh,” she grunts as Seth picks up pace, his thrusts pushing her forward on the bed.

“Come on baby girl, answer me,” he grunts, “like me fucking you?” he rotates his hips in a circle and Kate almost forgets to breathe, “Yes!” she screams, “yes, yes, I like it.”

Seth lets go of her hair and slaps her in the ass, it’s a sharp pain that has Kate so close to coming, “That’s our good girl,” Seth says as he slaps her other cheek.

Something about the way he practically growls the words, or maybe the way he says _our_ and not _my_ , it makes Kate come. She comes and her legs feel weak and her arms collapse under her so she has to hold her weight with her shoulders and turn her head to the side so she can breathe, Seth thrusts a couple more times and lets out a guttural groan as he comes, his hands flexing and gripping her hips. He pulls out of her and Kate lies on the bed, breathless, and so tired, she had no idea sex could make her so sleepy. Her eyes are practically closed when Richie puts his arms around her body and moves her so she’s lying down in the middle of the bed. His hand strokes her belly softly and Kate snuggles against his side.

Richie runs a hand through her hair and she feels Seth sliding in next to her on the bed, he kisses her shoulder, “Alright princess?” he asks, his voice soft and when she turns to look at him his eyes are gentle and full of concern.

“Yeah,” she responds, and she can’t believe she can feel herself blush after what she just did with them. Kate hears Richie chuckling and blushes even harder, “Stop,” she says, playfully shoving him away from her.

“It’s cute,” Richie says, still smiling, “I like it when you blush.”

Kate smiles at his admission, “Could we do this again, I mean, not tonight, but---”

Seth drapes a hand around her waist, “Believe me, we’re going to be doing this a lot more often,” he says, nipping at her jaw.

“Yeah, next time we could do you at the same time,” Richie says, reaching for another cigarette.

“Richard!” Kate huffs, she smacks his arm with mock indignation because a little part of her is thrilled at the idea.

“Oh, you love me,” Richie says, grinning through his cigarette, his face looking like a mischievous boy.

“I do,” Kate says seriously, “I love both of you.”

Seth nuzzles her neck, “We know, princess, and we love you too.”

He lifts himself so he’s on his side and looks across from Kate to Richie, “Ain’t that right Richie?”

Richie nods, “Of course,” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Warmth spreads through Kate’s chest because she knows she made the right decision, she could have parted ways from the brothers back at the Titty Twister but where would she be then? She’d be lonely and without anyone in the whole wide world. Instead she’s between the two people who’d die for her, the two men that would do anything to protect her, they spoil her with their affections and Kate doesn’t know what she would do if she lost either of them.  

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the ac in my house is broken and i wrote this in blistering heat.


End file.
